The present invention relates to liquid receiving devices, and more particularly to devices for measuring and collecting a discharge of urine.
In the past, it has been found desirable to obtain various data pertaining to a urine discharge. In particular, it was discovered that many urological problems could be readily diagnosed by analysing information obtained during the natural voiding of urine by patients. Presently, various types of devices are utilized to obtain data on the urine stream, such as total volume, average flow rate, force, velocity and configuration of the stream.
Many of these devices have suffered from less than total reliability because they have required the presence of one or more observers while the patient is voiding. It is obvious that administration of such devices in this manner creates sufficient psychological difficulties for many of the patients to effect voiding. Consequently, if the patients void at all, the potentially erroneous data obtained may result in a false diagnosis and a loss of confidence in the device by the physician. A further complication arises from the fact that many of these devices are rather bulky, and are somewhat difficult to use.